The Farmer and the Cowboy
by k-shee
Summary: One word can change a life. One hundred sentences can tell the story. Velsea.
1. 1 to 20

_Hey, guys! k-shee here :D I know, I know, I haven't updated anything in a long time, but I DO have a life. School life, that is. Anyways, to show that I haven't forgotten you guys at all (and to have something to post) I decided to try those one sentence thingies from livejournal! Yay!_

_Don't be confused, it's __**not in order.**_

-+-

**The Farmer and the Cowboy**

-+-

**1. Beginnings**

Chelsea grew up in an orphanage; so did Vaughn, and it seemed like that one fact brought down barriers between them.

**2. Middles**

It was the middle of the season when she met him, rough and rugged and downright nasty in demeanor; the summer heat didn't help any.

**3. Ends**

After their picnic, Vaughn took to resting his head on her lap while she giggled at how his hair was so _sparkly_ in the sun; he groaned.

**4. Insides**

The inside of her house wasn't fancy or anything, in fact, it even looked shabby; but there was a touch of Chelsea here and there, so it just felt like home.

**5. Outsides**

She thought he was literally like one tough cookie: a little bit burned on the edges, hard on the teeth, but once you bit down, you realize the chocolate sweetness was worth the trouble.

**6. Hours**

Time really flies by, or the saying goes, and neither of them realized it was time to go home until the sun was already setting.

**7. Days**

He hated Wednesdays and Thursdays because Chelsea's such a distraction, always following him around and looking cute.

**8. Weeks **

There was a time when Vaughn couldn't go to the island for a few weeks because of work; he was considerably grumpier than usual, his coworkers noted.

**9. Months**

"Honey," his pregnant wife tugged at his sleeve, rubbing her large belly, "The baby's craving ice cream. And pickles. Do we have pickles?'

**10. Years**

Years from now, he could see her barefoot and pregnant (again) in their little kitchen, surrounded by miniature versions of themselves.

**11. Red**

She blushed bright red when he asked her out on the Fireworks Festival, and in an un-Chelsea fashion, shyly looked up through her lashes and answered 'yes'.

**12. Orange**

Her kimono was a pastel shade of orange and splattered with pink floral designs; pretty, but nothing compared to her gently glowing face.

**13. Yellow**

She jumped a little into him when the fireworks started, then laughed nervously as yellow filled the sky.

**14. Green**

He kept her close to him the duration of the festival; it wouldn't do if she tripped (like she usually did) over air and got grass stains on her clothes.

**15. Blue**

If he was a poet, he would have said that 'her eyes were as deep as the ocean he'd gladly drown in', or something silly like that; but he's not, so he just slyly told her blue is his favorite color.

**16. Purple**

She giggled and said, 'Yes, it is a nice color', and he thought she was being dense again, but a wink later, she added, 'purple's mine'.

**17. Brown**

She told him later how she'd enjoyed the festival so much more because he was with her; Vaughn returned the hug, taking in the scent of her mocha-colored hair.

**18. Black.**

Chelsea doesn't like black because it's such a funereal color; on Vaughn, though, it's just plain sexy.

**19. White**

Her wedding gown was white and lacy and complemented her pale skin; a voice in his head asked him if her undergarments were of the same fashion.

**20. Colorless.**

It's Prank Day and Chelsea and Julia have added salt to the water pitcher; the sound of Vaughn's choking on tape was well worth the hell afterwards.


	2. 21 to 40

_It's the start of summer here in the Philippines! Whoo! Do you know what that means? Do you? __**Do you? **__k-shee's got more time to make fanfics, that's right!_

_-+-_

**The Farmer and the Cowboy**

-+-

_**20. Colorless.**_

_It's Prank Day and Chelsea and Julia have added salt to the water pitcher; the sound of Vaughn's choking on tape was well worth the hell afterwards._

**21. Friends**

"With friends like these, who needs enemies?" Vaughn muttered, glaring steadily as Julia repeatedly played his 'shining moment'.

**22. Enemies**

Chelsea shrieked when she was suddenly drenched by that ol' bucket-over-the-door trick; that stupid cowboy just grinned as she dramatically declared, "Prank War!"

**23. Lovers**

Their friends only shook their heads when the farmer and the cowboy got into another one of their heated arguments, and even Alisa sent a quick prayer to the Goddess; the result was Chelsea tripping over air (again) and landing into those clichéd awkward moments where the protagonist unwillingly falls over their love interest on all fours.

**24. Family**

Everyone on the island seemed to be part of one big happy family; Chelsea smiled as she stowed the group picture away.

**25. Strangers**

"Hello, stranger." She smiled, unable to take her eyes off of his gorgeous silver hair; to her affront, the mysterious cowboy dude only raised an eyebrow and walked away.

**26. Teammates**

It was Beach Day and they were winning the Chicken Fight—Lanna vowed to kill Chelsea while covering her boobs with a float tube; afterwards, Denny had laughed at the dazed look on Vaughn's face, knowing the cowboy would take a while to get over the feeling of his girlfriend's thighs clenching the sides of his neck.

**27. Parents**

He didn't think he was much of the fatherly type, but he could get used to being called 'Da-da!' the rest of his life.

**28. Children**

She'd been asked to baby-sit, and after a long day, Chelsea sighed as she tucked Lizzy and Charlie to bed; the little munchkins were complete angels when they were asleep (read: when they were _asleep_).

**29. Birth**

Of course, she'd never realized how painstaking delivering eight pounds of spawn could be, but the sight of blue eyes on a silver head made everything melt away.

**30. Death**

He didn't need to say anything to comfort her, but she needed to hear it all the same; her sheep Cloude's still alive, stillborn lambs aren't anyone's fault, she did all she could, and 'shit happens'.

**31. Sunrise**

The morning of Spring third, Vaughn woke up to the sight of his friend's faces grinning up at him, wearing the most ridiculous clown masks ever; needless to say, the cowboy's birthday surprise failed epically when he screamed bloody murder, but how were they supposed to know that next to carrots, there were clowns?

**32. Sunset**

"I'm sorry," the farmer timidly tugged on his sleeve, and he sighed, settling his hand on her bandanna-clad head, "Whatever…it's the thought that counts," he averted his eyes to the sunset, hoping the heat in his cheeks wasn't a visible blush.

**33. Too Much**

"You'll be there for the Goddess Festival next week, won't you?" she asked, feeling the weight of inevitability press on her; that was too many days in between.

**34. Not Enough**

"'Course", he promised, hating how sad she sounded; sometimes he wondered if she regretted choosing him since he was always away…that would have to be remedied soon.

**35. Sixth Sense**

There was something about the way the birds were singing and clouds seemed to be especially fluffier today; the farmer shrugged, must be the after-effects of the festival.

**36. Smell**

She almost dropped her watering can when someone's arms wrapped her in a hug from behind, but before her defensive instincts could kick in, the scent of Vaughn's cologne enveloped her.

**37. Sound**

"I've got a surprise for you," he murmured in her ear, and she shivered as he placed a butterfly kiss against her neck, "Close your eyes."

**38. Touch**

There was a rustle of cloth, and something soft covered her eyelids, "Come on," he tugged her hand, leading to some unknown destination.

**39. Taste**

His lips were sweet and gentle, and she couldn't stop herself from smiling, wondering what could have brought upon such a gesture.

**40. Sight**

When he removed the blindfold, the first thing she noticed were his violet eyes, full of meaning and warmth; the second was the thing in his hands, blue and…feathery.

-+-

**Review, dear reader  
What do you think?  
Did I deliver,  
Or did I stink? **


	3. 41 to 60

-+-

**The Farmer and the Cowboy**

-+-

**41. Shapes**

"Stupid, stupid girl," was the first thing he said when he carried her back piss-drunk to her house; Chelsea laughed at anything and everything, garbling something incoherent about 'funny shapes'.

**42. Triangle**

Sabrina thought that island life could be part of an actual novel, although, being the damsel that couldn't get the knight in shining armor was a role she'd gladly not have filled—plainly, it sucked being in a love triangle.

**43. Square**

Well, maybe it wasn't a love triangle anymore, because Mark had his sights set on a damsel who had her eyes on a knight who (even if he didn't know it) quite plainly loved the heroine.

**44. Circle**

She laughed as Vaughn turned her in his circle of arms, saying, "I thought you couldn't dance."

**45. Moon**

With the lights dimmed, the atmosphere suddenly turned romantic, and Vaughn's silver hair looked amazing in moonlight, "I said I didn't. Not that I couldn't."

**46. Star**

"You're surprisingly a man of many talents," she teased, gasping as she saw a shooting star, "Quick, make a wish."

**47. Heart**

He didn't tell her he loved her; all he did was simply place her hand over his heart, and she understood, because the meaningful gaze he sent her was all she needed.

**48. Diamond**

Sabrina glowed prettily as she showed all of her friends the big rock on her finger Mark had given her, and all the girls turned to their boyfriends; the guys gulped, they didn't like the look in their eyes.

**49. Club**

Lanna decided that a game of poker was in order (the night was getting boring) but Denny had to raise the stakes up by making it strip poker; Chelsea, blank-faced, told them she didn't know the difference between a spade and a club; Elliot, meanwhile, had this nervous grin on his face as he lay down his hand and glanced towards Julia.

**50. Spade**

Natalie peeked at Chelsea's hand and grinned, "Chels, all of your cards are spades, so you've got yourself a Flush."; the farmer gave a satisfied smile as a scowling cowboy relinquished his hat.

**51. Water**

Today was Beach Day, and all the girls shrieked as they pushed each other off the pier and into the waves, laughing all the while.

**52. Fire**

High noon brought the heat in, but Pierre had treated them all to his gourmet lemonade, so it wasn't so bad; Natalie pecked him on the cheek when he made her a special blend of fruit shake.

**53. Earth**

That afternoon, everyone pitched in to make a sorry-looking sand castle that was around five feet high, but the high tide washed it away, leaving a sorrier-looking pile of wet sand.

**54. Air**

Still, everyone had fun today, and they all gathered around a bonfire in the breezy evening, serenaded by the sound of crashing waves and Vaughn's guitar.

**55. Spirit **(Prequel to 41. Shapes)

Aside from running The Diner, good ol' Unca Luke was also an excellent bartender; he gave Chelsea her first shot of Tequila and many other experiments he was working on for her twenty-first birthday, although it might not have been such a good idea, considering he actually had to ask that cowboy Vaughn to take her home.

**56. Breakfast**

Julia worried when Chelsea didn't turn up to have breakfast with them as was the norm, but Vaughn told her not to disturb the rancher.

**57. Lunch**

She came by just before lunch, asking for aspirin and some favors, and Julia went immediately into mother-hen mode; Vaughn chuckled at the rancher's hangover state until Julia demanded he help her with her animals, _now_.

**58. Dinner**

Chelsea treated him to dinner as an apology for the previous night and for that day; he ordered his usual porridge and she tried to keep herself from flushing in embarrassment in front of Unca' Luke.

**59. Food**

She'd always wondered why he hated carrots, but he was as stubborn as a mule…oh well, it was just another Vaughn Vaults mystery.

**60. Drink**

Curiosity killed the cat, and it also made Chelsea tipsy; after that birthday fiasco, Vaughn was wary of her drinking, but Natalie (bless her heart) managed to sneak her a beer can or two behind his back, resulting in him taking her home _again_.

-+-

**Review, dear reader  
What did you think?  
Did I deliver  
Or did I stink? **


	4. 61 to 80

_We're having a heatwave~ Five minutes after a shower, my hair is totally dry—and totally frizzy. I'm hoping my compy doesn't fry. Ah…_

-+-

**The Farmer and the Cowboy**

-+-

**61. Winter**

Vaughn despised winter for all its frigidity and its harshness, not to mention it made business slow; now he had more reason to hate it because it would keep him away from Chelsea at an inordinate amount of time.

**62. Spring**

"Sorry, calendar," she muttered, before ripping the paper to pieces, the latest victim of her black mood; she couldn't wait 'til the ice melted and her boyfriend could come back home, preferably in time for his birthday.

**63. Summer**

"Aren't you hot under all those black clothes?" She asked, and gasped when he smirked and took it the wrong way, "Pervert."

**64. Fall**

This season reminded him of apples, sweet and tart, and apples reminded him of how her kisses tasted, so in a roundabout way, autumn reminded him of Chelsea.

**65. Passing**

For a moment, their eyes met, before Chelsea looked away; it was a stolen glance, and a memory that would be sweetly savored later.

**66. Rain**

Chelsea laughed as she jumped in the puddles, catching frogs; her girl friends would have different reactions at the amphibians in her hands—Julia and Lanna would shriek their hearts out, Sabrina would very nearly faint, and Natalie would ask if frog really did taste like chicken.

**67. Snow**

Her first winter festival was a bittersweet memory; everyone looked happy, but her snowman looked miserable at best, and its rock-formed smile dripped with irony at how these people who benefited from her hard work wouldn't even help her make a snowman.

**68. Lightning**

Vaughn counted the seconds between the light and the sound, remembering something about how the shorter the interval, the closer the storm.

**69. Thunder**

Back at the Animal Shoppe, Chelsea literally jumped at the booming sound, almost tripping over herself; "Oh my," Mirabelle glanced out the window where the rain fell a little more ruthlessly, "Maybe you should stay the night, kiddo."

**70. Storm**

"Isn't this exciting? Our first sleepover!" Julia chattered excitedly as she prepared a mattress on the floor of her room, while Chelsea smiled thinly at the drumming sound of the rain on the roof.

**71. Broken**

"Ouch," she stubbed her toe against the door jamb on the way to the bathroom, subsequently bumping into a shirtless Vaughn still fresh from a shower.

**72. Fixed**

He raised an eyebrow, "You okay?" to which she nodded frantically, suddenly timid and unsure; he shrugged and entered his own room (he was Julia's relative, by the way, although how exactly were they related was up for grabs).

**73. Light**

When Chelsea locked the bathroom door behind her, she took a few deep breaths and let out a silent scream; when she looked at her reflection, she thought it was all the fluorescent's fault that she looked flushed and lovesick.

**74. Dark**

A few hours later, everyone was asleep, everyone but Chelsea; restlessly, she decided to make herself a glass of water before attempting to sleep again.

**75. Shade**

She flinched when a shadow moved in the kitchen, counting all the possibilities of what kind of monster she would encounter (vampire, werewolf, zombie, baby-eater, or _evil harvest sprites…?!_) until the refrigerator's inside light cut through the darkness.

**76. Who?**

_Thank the Harvest Goddess_, she almost sagged bonelessly in relief, it was just Vaughn up for a midnight snack.

**77. What?**

"Come to the dark side. We've got cookies," He offered when she warily approached him; she laughed and then propped herself up on the counter, swinging her legs back and forth in delight.

**78. When?**

Their interactions up to now had always been easy, only punctuated by their…disagreements, but something had definitely changed in perspective—the silence had never gone on for so long, or so awkwardly; in Mirabelle's little kitchen, two people looked like they were seeing each other for the first time.

**79. Where?**

From her celestial threshold, the Harvest Goddess let out a peal of laughter, it was really just a matter of time.

**80. Why?**

Chelsea actually found herself very content in his presence, and so after a heart-to-heart, she didn't wonder anymore if she was falling in love with Vaughn Vaults (already there).

-+-

_In IoH, if you find Vaughn in the forest during summer, he'll say something about 'am I hot under these clothes? Mind your own business." I just HAD to add it in here. The Rain sentence was based on a cherished childhood memory :) Anyone know Julia Fordham? The Passing sentence was based on one of her songs._

_Can you tell how tired I was getting towards the end? By the way, sentences number 96 to 100 are the writer's choices. _**I'll do requests.**_ Send them in!_


	5. 81 to 101

_This is by far, the hardest and one of the most bittersweet moments I've ever had. Triumph mixes equally with lament. Don't pay attention to blubbering ol' me. Go on and savor it. _

-+-

**The Farmer and the Cowboy**

-+-

**81. How? **(Married Life) _for The Random Artist_

It was generally easy to coexist with one another, although a few little things (like him forgetting to put the toilet seat down or like her always dropping the pillows in her sleep) drove them crazy, but they managed, and the other little things (like being able to brush teeth side by side in the mornings or cuddling to sleep at night) made everything worthwhile.

**82. If **

It wasn't a matter of 'if' but a matter of 'when'—Vaughn found himself swallowing when Chelsea bought the child bed and somehow knew that this wasn't just another fancy whim of hers; the next day, the doctor paid a visit.

**83. And**

Mirabelle and Felicia filled the church with tears as the glowing bride marched down the aisle, smiling even when unaccompanied, so befitting of Sunny Island's indomitable resident rancher.

**84. He**

"I, Vaughn Aston Vaults, take thee Chelsea Rose Chapman to be my wife. I promise to be true to you in good times and in bad, in sickness and in health. I will love and honor you all the days of my life."

**85. She**

"I, Chelsea Rose Chapman, take thee Vaughn Aston Vaults to be my husband. I promise to be true to you in good times and in bad, in sickness and in health. I will love and honor you all the days of my life."

**86. Choices**

This would be the final time he would step upon Sunny Island sand as merely the animal dealer, and if the Goddess found him favorable, he'd be staying here forever; somehow, the thought comforted him, and he found that he liked it, oh very much.

**87. Life **

She guided his hand to her swollen abdomen and smiled at the frozen expression on his face; Chelsea had already felt like a mother when the unmistakable symptoms of pregnancy appeared, but it had hit Vaughn only then when the tangible evidence of love had moved—he was gonna be a daddy.

**88. School **_for Pat_

Life was the teacher, and parents would have to learn how to let go sometime...Chelsea felt tears fill her eyes as Rosie babbled (dada, dada!) and subsequently took her first step; how would she fare when her little girl grew up, got married, and went away?

**89. Work**

Growing up in a local orphanage and graduating from a local high school didn't assure Vaughn of a very bright future, but he liked animals, and he liked moving around, so maybe being an animal dealer he could live with; meeting the annoying-yet-cute-but-you-didn't-hear-it-from-him rancher from Sunny Island was also a good bonus.

**90. Home**

"Welcome home, honey," She greeted him with a tender kiss, and even now her smile could still be disarming; seconds later, little Rosie, the mini-him with the big blue eyes, launched an attack on his pants leg, demanding to be part of the hug.

**91. Birthday **(Intuition)_ for shiro-chan x bed-wetter-momo_

"Come on, Vaughn, just a little!" She insisted, "It's not like Unca' Luke's gonna shove shots down my throat this time. And besides, it's my birthday. I deserve to have a break every now and then, right?"; the cowboy frowned as he handed over his beer can and just knew that she was going to end up smashed in the morning—turns out he was right, but it extended to _everyone_ at the party (including him).

**92. (White) Christmas **_for Shimmerleaf_

Chelsea stared up in awe as the first snowfall floated down towards them, and Vaughn watched with a certain fondness as she caught them in her mittens in child-like wonder; later on she would bury herself in his coat and he would warm her with kisses—the perfect end to a winter date.

**93. Thanksgiving**

There were rules to follow at Winter Thanksgiving on what kind of food to give the boy you like: a plain chocolate bar if you simply viewed them as 'friends' or 'just a little something more', chocolate cookies if they are 'love potentials', and chocolate cake if they are 'truly, madly, deeply, the one and only for you'; thus there was little confusion on Vaughn's part when Chelsea presented him with a rich slice of chocolate heaven.

**94. New Year**

It was a running gag around the islanders how many rice cakes Sunny Island's resident rancher would eat before she choked, (she did it almost _every_ year) and so Natalie took it upon herself to manage the bets (ah, sweet moolah!); luckily enough, Vaughn was always there to administer Heimlich or CPR if necessary.

**95. Independence **

Chelsea glanced at Sabrina's engagement ring once more and asked herself if being alone in the big ol' ranch was what she really wanted in her life, and then when she tried to imagine her future, her kids all came out with either silver hair or purple eyes.

**96. Jealousy **_for __LoganTheJetPsysicDuelist_

Vaughn was a man, and men at their baser instincts were deeply possessive, Chelsea sighed as she realized this; her boyfriend meanwhile glared daggers as Shea approached, scandalously clad in next to nothing—ironic how he could wear boots but not proper underwear—to ask if she wanted 'hunt food now?'

**97. Song **_for __Anime Girl 593_

"_E is for emo people who ruins everyone's day. M is for miserable people_," A certain farmer sang, knowing just which buttons to push to annoy the cowboy best, "_O is for on the dark side 'cause we got some fresh cookies! _Coo—mmph!"; then again, he knew how to shut her up as well.

**98. Closet **_for Random Jelly Beans_

There were a million possibilities on what could happen when you trapped your cousin with his potential love interest in a small dark room; Julia cackled two hours later as she opened the door, but sagged in disappointment when she simply found them asleep—of course, if she looked closer, she would have seen that progress was indeed made—if the small identical smiles on their faces were anything to go by.

**99. Breathe **

"…and I can live without you, but the truth is I really don't want to," He inhaled as if to steel energy from the very air itself, even as she took the feather out of his hands, "Chelsea, will you marry me?"

**100. Yes **_for Carey, with love_

Her heart skipped several beats, and her throat clenched with emotion, but the sight of Vaughn fidgeting and uncertain prompted her out of her daze enough to manage a breathy reply, before she wrapped her arms around him and kissed all his insecurities away.

**-+-**

_Gentle Readers, this humble author thanks you from the bottom of her heart for reading through to the last chapter. Your feedback is always cherished, a welcome reward for all the brain farts (haha!) writing this has produced. To my active reviewers (you know who you are -wink-) and to you silent readers alike, I bow heartily and wish that you continue to support my writing._

_And so, an epilogue of sorts:_

**101. The Final Word**

One word can change a life (_yes_), and two can seal the bond (_I do_); a hundred sentences can span that lifetime, but the story is not over, for as certain as the sun rises and sets, and as certain as the moon waxes and wanes, an ending does not signify the final conclusion, but can only mean the start of a new adventure…


End file.
